Traveling Soldier
by hungergamesloverswimmer
Summary: This is a gadge fanfiction. Madge doesn't die in the bombing of 12 because Gale saves her! Takes place in Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Madge pov_**

I sit on the couch watching the 75th annual Hunger Games. I smile when I see Gale walking through the door but he looks frantic and rushed.

"What's wrong?" I say to Gale, worried.

"Bomb in Twelve- we have to go to the Meadow!" he says rushing as he talks.

"But what about my…" as I'm saying my sentence Gale runs up the stairs knowing what I was about to say.

We get into my Mom and Dad's room and my Mom is sleeping in the bed. She is on her medicine again. I shake her as hard as I can and scream in her ear she is not waking up, she is out cold. Gale gives me a look like we have to go I nod and we run out of the house.

We soon make it to the meadow; a ton of people followed us there. I soon see the Hawthornes and the Everdeens. Gale and I join them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Posy says to me as I sit down next to her.

I nod and she says "Gale likes you, when we got to the Meadow he ran back in to town Rory tried to stop him so he could be safe but he said he needed you." He needed me, what is that supposed to mean? Just the thought makes me blush.

Vick pushes in to the conversation and says "Ya, he does like you. All I hear is 'Oh Madge is so beautiful; I wish I could just find the nerve to ask her out.'" Now my face is probably as red as a tomato.

"I never said that Vick." Gale says and gives Vick a stern look.

Gale turns to me and says "Oh, kids, don't know what they're talking about!" he blushes and I smile at him.

I think about the statement Vick said is Vick lying or does Gale really have feelings for me? I know that I have feeling for him and we have been hanging out lately. But I really did not think that it meant anything to him. And Posy's statement he would give up his own safety for me?

My thoughts are interrupted by Prim. "Hi Madge!" Prim says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hi Prim, how are you?" I say as nice and happy as I can.

She shrugs. "Well, at least you're safe!" I say as I pet her hair. Prim and I have become very close during the Quarter Quell.

"Is Katniss safe?" Prim blurts out.

"Last time I saw she was getting in to a hovercraft." I say to Prim and she nods thankfully.

**_Gale pov_**

****How could Vick and Posy do that to me? They embarrassed me! Of course what they said was true, but that does not mean that it was right telling Madge. She not was supposed to know that I was going to ask her until I did ask her. And Posy's comment about me needing Madge- I did not even want my family to know that, let alone Madge! I hope she forgets everything they said. I glance over to Madge and I see her talking to Prim. She is so good with children. That one of the reasons I need her.

**A/N hey guys I know this chapter is short but if you guys review I will write more chapters and longer chapters! Tell me what you think! Bye the way Mr. Undersee is at the capital but you will hear more about that next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter 2 **

Madge pov

After a couple minutes talking to Prim a hovercraft comes. Wind and dirt blows in all of our faces and an old woman tells us to get on the hovercraft because she is part of the rebels of district 13. I guess she sounds believable because people start getting on the hovercraft.

Before I know it the Everdeens and the Hawthornes are decided to go the hovercraft and since I was sitting with them I decide to go with them. District 13 is in a rush so we split up in groups of 4. I'm with Gale, Rory and Prim. We get on the rope and we are hardly moving. Slowly but surely we are going up.

While we are going up Gale makes a comment to Rory: "Oh how cute the two lovebirds could not be separated."

Rory gives gale a dirty look and says: "Well I would not be talking Gale."

It seems like everyone knows about Gale's feelings for me but me! I stare at Gale's grey eyes and get lost in them. Before I know it someone is calling my name. It's Prim; she is out the hover craft and waiting for me to get off. I nod at Prim and she helps me off the rope. Rory and Gale follow me off the rope and into the hover craft. We wait for Vick, Posy, Mrs. Everdeen, and Hazel to get off the rope and we all sign into the hover craft. I'm the last one to sign in.

"What's your name" the man at the desk says.

"Madge…Madge Undersee" I say to the man behind the desk.

"Your dad was the mayor of twelve right?" the man behind the desk says.

I nod and say, "He is in the capital for some Mayor's meeting"

The man looks worried, so he calls in the old women in and tells her what I said. But he adds something about abusing in it.

"Abusing!" I say almost yelling

"Never mind about that. You will be staying with the Hawthorne family." I nod and go with the Hawthornes.

A couple minutes later Gale and I decide to go and check on Katniss who is in the hovercraft hospital.

We walk in to Katniss' hospital room and when she sees us and says: "Gale, Madge"

I wave and Gale says: "Hey Catnip"

After a couple of minutes of silence gasps: "Prim?"

"She's alive. So is your mother, I got them out in time" Gale says.

"They are not in Twelve?" Katniss asks us, confused.

"After the games the Capitol sent planes and dropped fire bombs." I say softly.

"Well, you know what happened to the Hob." Gale adds.

"They are not in Twelve?!" Katniss repeats more angered.

"Katniss-" Gale says sadly.

"Don't." Katniss whisper not wanting to know to horrid reality?

"Katniss, there is no District 12" Gale says.

Katniss starts screaming and screaming.

"Why did these happen!" she yells

Gale and I know why it happened. The Capitol wants her to pay for her actions and they did that by bombing her home district. She keeps screaming and yelling and before know it doctors and nurses are there shooting up her with shots. Gale and I leave side by side, hand and hand.

**_A/N_**** Hey guys did you like the little bit of Prim/Rory? :) Thank you for reading by the way I update every other day (until school starts) and it will make my day if you review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter 3**

**_Madge pov_**

We have spent a day on this hover craft and I'm already sick of it. The air that we breathe in is not natural, it's almost like we are breathing in carbon dioxide all the time but it's not. I sit on my bed, board.

It's been about 10 minutes of me just sitting on my bed. I see Gale coming up to me and he says: "I'm going to a meeting do you want to come?"

I shake my head and say: "No thanks, I think I'm just going to explore the hovercraft, I have not got out much." Gale leaves the room. I would rather just sit on this bed being bored than go to some war meeting.

**_Gale pov_**

****"Hello Soldier Hawthorne we saved you a seat." Plutarch Havensbee greets me.

"Soldier?" I say confused

"Well we thought you would want to be a soldier but if not, you can be a medic or a doctor" Plutrach says, almost disappointed.

"No, I think I'm ok with being a solider." I say as I sit down at the meeting table.

President Coin starts talking as Katniss interrupts and says: "I want to go to District 12."

Coin sighs and says: "We are going to 13, with no interruptions, and that's final!"

Plutrarch sighs and says: "Well Coin let's just let Katniss go. This will be good for her, I think. She just needs closure."

"Fine but if you're not back in 1 hour we are going to District 13 without you." Coin says harshly.

Katniss nods and we get on our headgear so we can talk to each other while she's in Twelve. She goes down the rope. Once she gets down the rope she goes to pretty much every place she has memories in the old hob where I see from the hovercraft the pots and pans that people used to cook raw meat, the old bakery, her old Seam house and my old Seam house. She is now walking into Victor's Village to her house which is still intact.

"Katniss you only have 10 minutes left." I say, worried, because I don't want Katniss to be stranded in 12.

"Okay, I'll be out in about 6 minutes!" Katniss says as she walks in her Victor's Village house.

After a couple minutes she comes back with some objects that I can't make out from the hovercraft. Once she's up from the rope, I see what she has: a photo of her parent on their wedding day, a blue ribbon most likely for Prim, and a medicinal and edible plants book. Coin says that the meeting is over so I go back to my room were my whole family and Madge are waiting.

**_A/N _****Hey guys I know this chapter is not as good as the others but next I'm going to update Thursday the chapter will be awesome and long so any way thank you for reading my story and please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter 4**

**_Madge pov_**

****"We are going to arrive in 13 soon." Gale says as he walks in to the small hovercraft room.

"Oh, yeah I am going to be a solider in District 13." Gale says.

"What, that is so dangerous, Gale! Why would you sign up for something like that? You know who harsh the Capitol is!" Hazelle yells at Gale.

"Mom all people over the age of 14 have to become something!" Gale replies.

Hazelle starts cussing as me and Gale start our own conversation.

"So does that mean that I'm going to be a soldier?" I say, scared at the prospect.

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to be a solider, you could be a medic or a doctor." Gale says.

"Okay I think I'm going to be a medic. I'd rather be covered with someone else's blood than mine." I say and smirk.

Gale changes the subject and says: "Your birthday coming up in 2 days."

"Yup, but I'm not that excited, it's only my 17th birthday and my parents will not be there." I say sadly.

I start sobbing and Gale starts rubbing my back softly which calms me a bit, but does not really help.

**_Gale pov_**

****I start rubbing Madge's back but it is really awkward. I look at Rory and he shakes his head and he mouths for me to hug her. Should I go that far? I send Rory a confused look and he nods his head. So I take my hand off of her back and I wrap my arms around her waist. She acknowledges and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together. I have a feeling that Posy and Vick are laughing silently in the background. I like how this feels but I cannot tell if she does.

I hear somebody walk in, and at this Madge and I stop hugging. It is the man who is named Boggs who was at the meeting I went to. Boggs says: "Soldier Hawthorne, we just landed in District 13." I nod and we all follow Boggs out the door into a room with a door. After a couple minutes we are let out and we all sign into 13. Madge is staying with us. She is sharing a room with Posy and I am sharing a room with Vick and Rory.

**_Madge pov_**

We arrive in 13 everything is very dull here, but it's an upgrade from the hovercraft. I share a room with Posy which I don't mind. Hazelle said she would share a room with Posy but I don't want to be rude. After all, they're letting me stay with them. It only 8:00 but I'm very tired and we all have to start our training tomorrow. Also it is my birthday tomorrow, but I don't care about that.

I walk into the room were Posy and I are going to sleep, and I hear soft crying. It's Posy. I walk up to her and touch her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I say as I sit on her bed.

"A bad dream." she replies.

"Do you want to come sleep with me?" I say kindly, because I know what she is going through. When I was little I had bad dreams also. Posy nods and she crawls in my bed. I really don't mind that she is sleeping  
with me. She snuggles into the pillow and falls asleep instantly. I doze off in to a deep sleep too.

My alarm goes off at 7:00. I turn it off quickly and I go it the shower. After I am done showering I put the schedule on my arm. I make my way to the kitchen and I see everyone got ready before me. We all eat breakfast and Rory, Vick, and Posy go to school and Hazelle brings them. Now it's just Gale and I.

I start walking out the door when Gale says: "Wait"

I look back at him and he is getting out a necklace and a note he hands me the note first.

The note reads: Madge Undersee the most beautiful, fun-loving girl I will ever meet.

"Thank you Gale!" I say as I jump into his arms.

"It's true." he whispers in my ear .Next he takes out a beautiful locket. He hands it to me. I open it and I smile. On the right side I see me and my parents at the victory ceremony when Peeta and Katniss won the games. On the left side I see me and the Hawthornes at the ceremony. We all look so happy. I hug Gale tightly and he twirls me around.

"I love it!" I say hugging him.

"I'm glad" he said charmingly.

**_A/n _****Thanks for reading guys. Did you like this chapter please review!**


End file.
